<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let 'em wonder how we got this far by irisowari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220268">let 'em wonder how we got this far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari'>irisowari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Beaches, Confessions, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Motorcycles, Pizza, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Walks On The Beach, Zebras, Zoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mondo takes kiyotaka out on a surprise date. though, the red-eyed boy is under the impression that it's just another casual hang out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let 'em wonder how we got this far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta-read by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis">Kei</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiyotaka was shocked to see Mondo knocking on his front door without any prior notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mondo, bro, what are you doing here?” Kiyotaka asked Mondo, with a confused expression on his face. He truly didn’t expect his best bro to be showing up at his door having the same intimidating expression as normal, though if you take a look into his purple eyes you could tell they had a tint of nervousness in them, which is already unusual for Mondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for not asking earlier, Taka.” Mondo looked to the ground and kicked a tiny pebble to the side. “I was wondering if you’re able to hang out today?” Mondo’s eyes found their return to Kiyotaka’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” Kiyotaka smiled at the taller boy. “I’m free all day. Just let me fix up my appearance a bit and I’ll be right out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo nodded before the shorter boy closed the door softly and he could hear the sound of footsteps fading out. He wouldn’t say this to the shorter out loud, but Mondo thought Kiyotaka looked adorable in casual clothing, it’s not something the buff boy sees from the other often as Kiyotaka likes to, as Mondo liked to describe it, ‘dress to impress.’ Kiyotaka always preferred to look formal in public, even if the two high schoolers were going to a place like McDonald’s or even the arcade in the mall in town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo spaced out until he heard the sound of a door opening. Kiyotaka stepped out, dressed in a buttoned-up white polo with some khaki pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Mondo asked, doing his best to keep himself from adoring the boy in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, where are we going?” Kiyotaka asked as the two approached Mondo’s bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo gave Kiyotaka a spraypainted-red motorcycle helmet before they took a seat on the bike. “We’re going to the pizza parlor downtown. I’ll tell you everything else when we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo started his bike as Kiyotaka wrapped his arms around the buff boy’s waist. Mondo took off down the road as he felt the smaller boy’s embrace tighten a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time the two boys took a motorcycle ride on Mondo’s bike, Kiyotaka was terrified to ride it. Mondo didn’t have a helmet either since he was used to riding everywhere without one, which made Kiyotaka even more nervous and hesitant than he already was. Kiyotaka’s vocal cords had been through hell and back that day. The day after, Mondo went to Walmart to get a motorcycle helmet which he spraypainted red because of Kiyotaka’s eyes. Kiyotaka got used to the motorcycle rides after going on one a few more times and he felt safer wearing the helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys arrived at the pizza parlor which didn’t take long to get to since Kiyotaka lived close to the downtown area. Kiyotaka took the helmet off as Mondo put his bike up after parking it. The two enter the pizza parlor and find a booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go up and order everything,” Mondo said to Kiyotaka, “What toppings do you like on your pizza? Also, what do you prefer to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like pepperoni and sausage,” Kiyotaka answered, “For my drink, I’ll have Sprite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo nodded as he went up to the counter to order. The pizza parlor was pretty empty except for a female and male couple on the other side of the pizza parlor and a family of three eating at a table near the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what can I get for you?” the cashier asked Mondo. The nametag read Hatsuo, with he/him pronouns under the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a medium pepperoni and sausage pizza with medium drinks,” Mondo answered, grabbing his wallet out of his sweatpants pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, your price will be eleven ninety-nine.” Hatsuo grabbed two plastic cups and put them on the counter as Mondo grabbed a ten and a five out of his wallet. He gave the money to Hatsuo, who opened the register and grabbed out the change to give to Mondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Mondo told Hatsuo as he put the change into his wallet and grabbed the cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, your pizza should be out in ten minutes,” Hatsuo replied. “Have a nice day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo walked to the soda machine and filled both cups halfway with ice. Mondo filled one with Sprite and another with Coca-Cola. Mondo walked over to the table where Kiyotaka was sitting at the table playing a word game on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kiyotaka said as he grabbed his drink from the taller boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Mondo grinned at the other, sitting down across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka turned his phone off and set it on the side of the table. “Where will we be going today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, after this we’re going to the zoo,” Mondo explained. “There’s a movie at five I’m taking you to see, and then I was thinking we could take a walk on the beach before I take you home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good to me!” Kiyotaka exclaimed with a grin on his face. “What movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo considered telling him, however, he did want to keep it a surprise so he could see Kiyotaka’s reaction when they get in the movie theater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep it a surprise,” Mondo replied with a smug grin across his lips. “You’ll see when we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, okay.” Kiyotaka took a sip of his Sprite. “I can’t wait for everything though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo smiled at Kiyotaka before taking a sip of his soda. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s school been going for you?” Kiyotaka inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been going alright,” Mondo answered with a nod. “You already know I don’t like it, but I do like hanging out with everyone there. I’m just glad it’s senior year. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been going great,” Kiyotaka replied, looking down at his hands. “I’m going to miss high school. I’ve had amazing friends and teachers here. It just sucks leaving them. It’ll be easy to see you since we’re going to go to the same college but everyone else I won’t get to see very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get what you’re saying.” Mondo nodded. “Whenever we’re on holiday breaks we can always see the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’ll just suck not seeing Chihiro and Leon every day since they’ve been a part of our group for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll miss them as well.” Mondo looked off to the side. “High school went super fast though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An employee walked over to the boys’ table and set the pizza platter in the center of the table. The employee also gave them plates for the pizza. Mondo and Kiyotaka thanked the employee who told them to enjoy their pizza. The boys grabbed two slices of pizza and put them on their plates. The two ate in silence while every once in a while taking sips of their sodas. After ten minutes of eating their pizza, the pizza was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to head to the zoo?” Mondo asked Kiyotaka who had just finished his Sprite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I can’t wait to see the animals.” Kiyotaka smiled as the two scooted over to the edge of the booth and stood up. They exited the parlor and got back onto Mondo’s bike. Kiyotaka put the helmet on and wrapped his arms around Mondo’s waist as Mondo started the bike. The two took off to their next stop, which was the zoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived, Kiyotaka almost tripped getting off the bike because he was so excited to see the animals. Mondo chuckled while shaking his head. The taller did his best to catch up to the other, who was already at the entrance to the zoo. Mondo had his ten bucks ready to give to the person at the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, is it just you two?” the lady at the front smiled at the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Mondo answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, it’ll be ten bucks for entry,” the lady told them. Mondo gave her the money as she told them to have a good rest of their day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they entered, the two saw giraffes, horses, and cows. Kiyotaka walked over to the horses, where he saw a brown one staring at them. Kiyotaka put his hand out as the horse leaned over a bit to sniff his hand. The shorter male then lifted his hand to pet the horse’s nose, who leaned forward so Kiyotaka’s hand brushed over the horse’s head. Mondo smiled as he saw this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka looked to the right where he saw a dazzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, Mondo, look!” Kiyotaka shouted. “There are zebras over there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka ran away from the horses and bolted over to the zebras. Kiyotaka began petting one of the zebras while Mondo walked over to Kiyotaka. Mondo chose to keep it a secret that he knew Kiyotaka loves zebras and he knew zebras were at the zoo. Mondo just wanted to see his best bro freak out over the black-and-white animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo decided to pet one as well while Kiyotaka was mumbling random things to the zebra such as, “You’re so cute,” “I want to keep you,” and “I want to name you Taka Jr.” which Mondo thought was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that horse missed you when you left it,” Mondo told Kiyotaka. “It watched you run over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, seriously?” Kiyotaka looked at Mondo with sad eyes as he ceased caressing the zebra’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Mondo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I feel bad, but I love zebras a lot.” Kiyotaka continued to pet the zebra. “I’ll give it a goodbye pet when we leave for the movie theater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo smiled as he petted another zebra. “Sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued to caress the zebras for a few minutes until they decided to take a seat at the park at the zoo. They sat on the red park bench as they watched a few kids play on the playground equipment with their parents close behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Mondo, those kids are adorable,” Kiyotaka commented with a smile on his face. “I hope I can have kids when I get older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, dude,” Mondo agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo hoped if he ended up with Kiyotaka, they would grow up and adopt one or two kids. Of course, when they get older they would have to agree on it, but Mondo dreamed about having kids ever since he was in middle school, as long as it was okay with his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you would raise your kid to become a biker just like you,” Kiyotaka giggled, which Mondo found adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you would raise your kid to always follow the rules and be a goodie-goodie,” Mondo replied, also laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course! I’m not going to allow my kid to run around and misbehave!” Kiyotaka explained to Mondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two watched the children, two boys, and a girl running and trying to tag each other. One of the boys looked like he was either in preschool or kindergarten while the girl and the other boy looked like they were around second or third grade. The boys assumed they all were siblings since they looked very alike. The preschooler had a hard time catching up with the other kids so the older boy and the girl made it easier for him. Mondo and Kiyotaka thought it was adorable how they were letting the preschooler tag them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the kids got back to the zoo while Kiyotaka and Mondo remained sitting on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to join me on the swing?” Kiyotaka asked Mondo, standing up from the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Mondo got up from the bench and the two boys walked over to the swingset. The two chose a swing next to each other and they began to swing a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka giggled. “I forgot how fun the swings were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I miss playing at parks,” Mondo agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? Sometimes I miss elementary school, but at the same time, I wouldn’t have met you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo tried to hide the blush growing across his cheeks at that reply. “Yeah, I’m glad I’ve met you. You’re my best bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two swung in silence for a little bit before Mondo had an idea and jumped off the swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going, Mondo?” Kiyotaka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo didn’t answer the question and he walked behind Kiyotaka’s swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mondo, watch out, I don’t want to kick you!” Kiyotaka exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo grabbed onto the chains on Kiyotaka’s swing and slowed it down so it was in Mondo’s control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka pouted. “Hey, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo ran forward before running back to get some power. He repeated this once again after Kiyotaka kept asking what Mondo was doing. When Mondo ran forward a third time, he continued running and ducked under Kiyotaka’s swing, giving him an underdog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka screamed as he didn’t expect Mondo to do that. “Mondo, you could’ve given me a warning, jeez!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo stood by his swing, watching Kiyotaka swing high as he laughed. “Nah, I wanted to see your reaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kiyotaka drug his feet across the ground to slow his swing down, he looked at Mondo with a fake glare. “That was mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Taka, you know you liked being able to go high up,” Mondo said as Kiyotaka got off his swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka smiled. “Yeah. Do you want to go back to the zoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” Mondo put a hand on Kiyotaka’s shoulder as they walked back over to the animals. Kiyotaka walked over to a pen of goats to pet them. Kiyotaka was adoring the miniature goat in the pen which Mondo thought was adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys stayed at the zoo for another hour before it was time to leave to go to the movie theater. Kiyotaka had stopped by the zebra pen one more time as well as giving the horse from when they got there a goodbye pet before they walked to Mondo’s bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was yet another silent motorcycle ride but the two didn’t mind. It took a while to arrive at the theater but they were there ten minutes before the movie started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went inside and Kiyotaka took a look at the movies. “Which one are we seeing?” he asked the taller boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spiderman: Far From Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mondo told the shorter male. “I know you’re a huge fan of Marvel and I’ve gotten into it myself so I thought it was a good choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mondo!” Kiyotaka exclaimed. Seeing the huge smile grow on Kiyotaka’s face made Mondo glad he chose to keep the movie choice from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was their turn in line to buy tickets, they stepped up to the ticket counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, which movie will you be seeing?” the ticket lady asked Mondo and Kiyotaka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Spiderman: Far From Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mondo told the lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight ninety-nine,” the ticket lady said. Mondo gave her the money and she grabbed two tickets. “Enjoy the movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo and Kiyotaka thanked her as they went over to the snack counter. “What kind of candy do you like?” Mondo asked the shorter boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like M&amp;M’s,” Kiyotaka told Mondo. Mondo grabbed his wallet before Kiyotaka said, “You’ve been paying for me all day, let me pay for the snacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo laughed. “Bro, it’s fine, let me pay for it. I did ask you to hang out with me today, and I got paid yesterday too. I have a lot of money right now, so please don’t worry about it. You’re my best bro so I don’t mind paying for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka wanted to keep saying that he wanted to pay but he didn’t want to argue in front of the people around them so he just sighed and turned his phone on silent while Mondo got them snacks and drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person at the snack counter gave them a large bowl of popcorn and gave them the M&amp;M’s, which for candy, Mondo got peanut butter cups. Once they had their snacks, Kiyotaka carried the sodas and they made their way to the designated room. The two found a pair of seats near each other toward the front of the room. Mondo gave Kiyotaka his M&amp;M’s while Kiyotaka put Mondo’s Coca-Cola in his cupholder while doing the same with his Sprite. The two decided Mondo would hold the popcorn in his lap during the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mondo, don’t forget to put your phone on silent!” Kiyotaka told Mondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks bro, I almost forgot.” Mondo did as Kiyotaka reminded him to and then grabbed some popcorn. Kiyotaka already began eating his M&amp;M’s while waiting for the commercials to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the movie had ended, Kiyotaka and Mondo picked up their trash and threw it away in the garbage bin on their way out. The boys walked out to Mondo’s bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still up for taking a walk on the beach?” Mondo looked at Kiyotaka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course!” Kiyotaka smiled as he looked over at Mondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller male smiled and nodded. “Alright, sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys once again got onto Mondo’s bike and took off. The sky had gotten a bit dark while they were at the movie, so Mondo turned his headlight on. The taller boy felt the red-eyed boy grip onto his waist a bit tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys arrived at the beach where they could see some outside lamps were turned on. There weren’t very many people at the beach so it was quiet there. The boys walked next to each other along the salty water as the sky began to darken and the moon and stars began to show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how have you been other than with school?” Mondo asked Kiyotaka, who was watching his feet as he walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing pretty well.” Kiyotaka looked up at Mondo. “I’ve been really happy. I mean, I always am, but still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo and Kiyotaka giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Kiyotaka added, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve also been doing well,” Mondo answered. “I’ve been happy. Today adds to that, it was a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka looked down, trying to hide a blush. “Same here. Today was really fun, I’m glad I was able to spend it with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo smiled. The two fell into a short silence before Mondo stopped walking. Kiyotaka noticed and looked at Mondo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Kiyotaka asked, also stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo approached the shorter boy. “Is it alright if we talk about something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka got a little anxious and started to fidget with his hands. “Yeah, of course. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo took in a deep breath. “I didn’t invite you to just hang out today. I have something really important to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not moving colleges, are you?” Kiyotaka assumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, nothing like that,” the taller boy confirmed. “It’s nothing bad at all, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka nodded, feeling relieved. “Alright, I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo took another deep breath. “Okay, so… you and I have been best friends for a couple of years. We’ve been through quite a lot together.” Mondo paused to smile. “I’m so happy that we met in our first year of high school. I love how close we are and I love hanging out with you. But recently… I realized I’ve liked you a bit more than I thought. Well, loved, I should say… Taka, I’ve loved you for quite a while. Like… love, love… It’s taken me so long to realize this, but I’m glad I did. I just didn’t know how to tell you, so here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka was very shocked hearing Mondo spill his feelings out to him. “Wow, Mondo… Dude, I’ve loved you ever since we became friends. I was too shy to tell you. I was scared of how you’d react or what would happen to our friendship if you didn’t like me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo gave Kiyotaka a big smile. “Well, to say the least, I do like you. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka returned the smile. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys fell into a short silence before Mondo finally brought out the question he had for the other. “Taka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka looked up at the taller male. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Mondo asked, with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka grinned at the purple-eyed boy. “Yes, yes, yes. I’d love to, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two giggled and gave each other an admiring look. Mondo grabbed Kiyotaka’s right hand. “How about we continue our walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka nodded with his huge grin still spread across his lips. The two then continued their walk for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time reached nine when there was no sign of the sun in the sky. The boys had ridden back to Kiyotaka’s house so Mondo could take him back home. Mondo walked Kiyotaka to his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you had fun today,” Mondo told the shorter boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka giggled. “Are you kidding? Today was great! I’m happy I was able to have fun with you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo smiled before staring into Kiyotaka’s red eyes. Mondo wrapped an arm around the other’s waist and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Kiyotaka’s lips. The latter was surprised but returned the kiss. It was short, but both boys were happy with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two parted, they both smiled at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now the day was even better,” Kiyotaka told his boyfriend with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo giggled. “You’re a dork. I had fun with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka hugged Mondo, holding him tight. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo wrapped his arms around the red-eyed boy, having to lean down a bit. “I love you too, Taka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two let go of each other before Kiyotaka walked up onto the porch of his house. “Good night. Stay safe on the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” Mondo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller male watched the other enter his house and close the door behind him. Mondo walked to his bike with a smile on his face. Kiyotaka was standing against the door inside of his house wishing the day could go on forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at these places!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/irisowari">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://irisowari.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>